fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Berserker
Berserkers (バーサーカー) are powerful axe-wielding units that usually promote from Brigands or Pirates. Up until Fire Emblem: Awakening, Berserkers were exclusively male. Fire Emblem: Fates has introduced the first female character, Charlotte, that can become a berserker. They have high HP and Strength, but low Skill and resistance. Also, they possess a special characteristic: they have 15% extra Critical Hit ratings, just like Swordmasters and Snipers. The first Berserker of Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem was enemy-only and was basically a Hero with an alternate map sprite. Berserkers as they are now appeared in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 in which they were enemy-only axe users with Wrath as a class skill. Their next appearance was their first a playable class in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. Pirates and Brigands in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade can promote into Berserkers by using a Hero Crest. In Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, Pirates have to use an Ocean Seal to promote into Berserkers. In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, the class that promotes into Berserkers, Bandits, are enemy-only, but they can promote the very same way as any other unit (i.e. with a Master Seal or upon reaching Lv. 21). Though Bandits are present in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, Berserkers are strangely absent, meaning Largo is non-playable. Combat Berserkers fight in much the same way as Pirates do. Their increased critical hit rate, and ability to cross terrain (such as Peaks and Water) makes them valuable attacking units. Berserkers are purely offensive units: their Defense and Resistance are very shallow, making them unsuited to take lots of abuse, despite their humongous HP growths. Since they wield axes, Beserkers can take maximum advantage of their Strength without worrying about range, though this has the drawback of being rather inaccurate. In Awakening, the two skills Berserkers can learn are Wrath and Axefaire. Wrath boosts the user's Critical Rate by 20 when at least half of their HP has been depleted. This skill can be combined with Vantage to swiftly defeat the enemy before the user can be touched. In addition, stack the former two skills on Gamble and Zeal (from the Fighter class) as well as equip the Berserker with a Killer Axe and watch the guaranteed massacre. Axefaire boosts the user's Strength by 5 when he is equipped with an axe. It is very useful for bolstering the Berserker's already gigantic Attack, so to your discretion. In all of their appearances, Berserkers are rare units, the player's army often recruiting only one, Binding Blade containing the largest amount of recruitable Berserkers at three. Sometimes the only playable Berserker will be Pre-Promoted. In WiFi battles, Berserkers are considered to be good units because they possess enough speed to not be doubled, yet have far higher strength than normal high-speed units like Swordmasters and Snipers. This ability means they can kill units like Generals and Dracoknights. However, they lack the ability to double some other units, such as Paladins and Sages. Their high strength also allows them to use Poleaxes as a good means of attack. There exists combos based around using cards like Judgement, warping and Berserkers. These combos allow a player to effectively win a battle on the first turn. Berserkers' main weakness is their low movement. This is slightly mitigated by their ability to cross sea terrain, but few WiFi maps have such terrain. Maximum Stats Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem *HP: 52 *Str: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 20 *Def: 20 *Res: 20 Fire Emblem: Binding Blade *HP: 60 *Str: 30 *Skl: 24 *Spd: 28 *Lck: 30 *Def: 22 *Res: 24 Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *HP: 60 *Str: 30 *Skl: 29 *Spd: 28 *Lck: 30 *Def: 23 *Res: 21 Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *HP: 60 *Str: 30 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 24 *Spd: 28 *Lck: 40 *Def: 26 *Res: 20 Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo *HP: 60 *Str: 30 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 24 *Spd: 28 *Lck: 22 *Def: 24 *Res: 20 *Axe: A Fire Emblem: Awakening *HP: 80 *Str: 50 *Mag: 30 *Skl: 35 *Spd: 44 *Lck: 45 *Def: 34 *Res: 30 Notable Berserkers ''Mystery of the Emblem'' *Berserker - Enemy in Chapter 11 Book 2, notable for being the only Berserker in the game and the first Berserker in the series. However, he acts more like a hero and wields a sword instead of an axe. ''Binding Blade'' *Garret - An honorable bandit making a living from the war *Scott - Boss of Chapter 9 *Gelero - Boss of Chapter 12x *Maggie - One of the bosses of Chapter 14 *Rose - One of the bosses of Chapter 14 *Possible Promotion for: Geese and Gonzales ''Rekka no Ken'' *Hawkeye - The protector of the Nabata Desert. *Fargus - Leader of the pirate group, Fargus's Corsairs *Georg - Spirit guardian of the Blazing Sword Durandal *Promotion for: Dart ''The Sacred Stones'' *Dozla - A bodyguard of L'Arachel * Possible promotion for: Ross, ''Path of Radiance'' *Gashilama - A laguz slave trader and the boss of Chapter 14 *Largo- The husband of Calill, a self-proclaimed world class Berserker ''Shadow Dragon'' *Possible Promotion for: Darros ''Shin Monshō no Nazo'' *Legion - An assassin working for Eremiya. *Darros - A pirate who fought in the War of Shadows. ''Awakening'' *Victor - The brother of Vincent. *Vincent - The brother of Victor. *Mustafa - A Plegian general and the boss of Chapter 10 *Algol - A Plegian and the boss of Chapter 21. *Morristan - A Ruffian wyvern hunter and the boss of Paralouge 11. *Zanth - The Southron Sea King and the boss of Paralogue 18. Trivia *In Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, the map icon for the Berserker is different, seemingly to match Hawkeye's animation, than the one appearing in Binding Blade and The Sacred Stones. *In Rekka no Ken, Hawkeye has a unique battle animation as a Berserker. *In Awakening, the NPC and Enemy Berserker are more muscular compared to the skinny model used by most playable units. The only playable character to use the larger model is Basilio. This is odd for Vaike as he is muscular for all his classes except Berserker. * The Berserker is tied with the General class for the highest Strength cap in Awakening. Gallery File:Berserker.jpg|Concept artwork of the Berserker class from Awakening. File:BerserkerTCG.jpg|A Level 10 generic Berserker, as he appears in the fourth series of the TCG. File:Berserker p.PNG|Generic CG portrait of the Berserker class from the DS titles. File:Berserker animation.gif|Animation of a Berserker performing a normal attack in the GBA titles. File:FE6 Berserker Critical.gif|Animation of Gonzales, a Berserker from Binding Blade, performing a critical attack. File:FE13Berserkers.jpg|Playable characters reclassed to Berserker in Awakening. File:FE3 Berserker Map Sprite.jpg|Map sprite of the Berserker class from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE7 Berserker Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Berserker class from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. File:FE8 Berserker Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Berserker class from '' The Sacred Stones''. File:Berserker FE12 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the Berserker class from Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. File:Enemy Berserker FE12 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the enemy variant of the Berserker class from Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~.